Category talk:Scapegoat
Personaly, I think that this category is too subjective.--Snakewhip 00:00, September 19, 2011 (UTC) A Complete Monster can be a Scapegoat? How can a Complete Monster ever be a Scapegoat? If a villain is pure evil, then they deserve whatever fate they're given regardless of what it is. Can you at least give an example?Joe Devaney (talk) 19:15, July 1, 2015 (UTC) :The villain could be a scapegoat before becoming a complete monster. Koba was tortured whole life, he was a scapegoat. This made him the complete monster we know.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 20:06, July 1, 2015 (UTC) :They could be a scapegoat if they were killed because they outlived their usefullness. A good example is Wat Tambor who durring the Clone Wars starved and subjugated the planet Ryloth and even bombed completly unarmed and defensless villages. Like the rest of the CIS council he was killed by Darth Vader and they never had any chance. A CM can be a scapegoat if they were utterly defenseless when they died.Godzillavkk 5:09 PM 7/1/15 This means villains are blamed like Zaheer made mistake by turning Kuvira into new dictator? KOOVY: Complete monsters can never fall under scapegoat. Whatever happen to them is just well-deserved. K0Ovy (talk) 18:03, April 27, 2018 (UTC) I'd say yes IF their fate is just as horrific as the horrors they have done. If you think that a horrific final fate that rivals the horrors they have done is well deserved, then you've become no different from them. Godzillavkk 17:04, April 28, 2018. Little to No Difference from the villain Simply because a villain is this evil doesn't mean the hero still won't end up in the same realm of darkness if theyhero carry things too far; the inherent brutality in the hero's actions is still what it is and still crosses that line into the realm of darkness. "No matter how you describe it, we are still murderers." "And there is no Justice to be found in the way we do things..." "Any given moment, every one of us could be forced to atone for the blood we spilt..." -Leone, Sheele, Bulat, Akame Ga Kill. "One kills because another is killed! Then gets killed because he kills! How the hell is that going to bring us peace? Well?" -Cagalli Yula Athha, Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Regardless of the particular act mentioned in the quotes, we can still derive the takeback that inflicting sufferings that also fall into the realm of darkness doesn't make the hero / us that different from the villain. Furthermore, simply because an act against the villain is milder doesn't automatically mean it's better. It may still fall within the dark region, just closer to the line that separate light and dark. The only way for the act to truly qualify as better is if it's at least the distance from the villain's act to somewhere behind the line. In other words, even if the villain, because of what they are, cannot count as a Scapegoat, that doesn't mean the inherent darkness isn't still in the Extremist/Unreasonable/etc hero's actions; the stigma from the inherent darkness of their actions is still there. Therefore, the Hero still cannot count as Pure Good; a Pure Good's actions still stay behind the line, no matter what. The real reason we think the Pure Evil villain deserves what we see as Cruel and Unusual Punishment is because we are biased by their evilness. Even if they were that horrible, that doesn't make us/Anti-Hero any different if we were to suppress our moral standards like that; the farther we are past that line, the less different we become from them. In short, if the hero's actions or whatever fate the villain gets crosses into ''ANY '' region past the line, then the hero / we are not that different from the Pure Evil villain, if not no different. LinkGanonSlayer (talk) 04:04, March 7, 2019 (UTC)